1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to transportation mechanisms and more particularly relates to determining the available capacity in a transportation mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transportation mechanisms, such as elevators, subways, trains, etc., may have certain periods of time where they are at or near capacity. During these periods of time, the transportation mechanism may service call requests to pick up persons waiting to ride the transportation mechanism, even if there is no room in the transportation mechanism for the persons. Thus, the transportation mechanism may unnecessarily stop to service the call request, which is inefficient, a waste of time, and frustrating to persons waiting to ride the transportation mechanism and persons already riding the transportation mechanism. Moreover, persons waiting to ride the transportation mechanism may be required to call the transportation mechanism again.